


Демонстрация силы

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror!AU. Джорди Ла Форж хочет заполучить пост начальника инженерного отдела. Беверли хочет получить соглядатая на мостике, Логан хочет заполучить Уэсли, а Уэсли нужно тело для экспериментов. Что будет, когда эти четыре интереса столкнутся?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Демонстрация силы

**Author's Note:**

> Насилие, смерть персонажей.

— Мать, ты, похоже, сошла с ума, — Уэсли резко встал из-за стола, выражая полное несогласие с предложением. — Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько у меня шансов против этой двухметровой махины и парочки его дружков, с которыми он не расстаётся?  
  
— Сто против одного, — хватая его за руку, произнесла Беверли. — Биться тебе придётся только с ним, а свои возможности в подобной схватке ты и без меня знаешь. Остальных возьмёт на себя Ла Форж.  
  
— Ему-то с этого какая выгода?  
  
— Его жизнь и пост главного инженера «Энтерпрайз», само собой. Если он подведёт меня, попадёт в открытый космос без скафандра, а места на мостике трупам не выдают, — она почему-то улыбнулась и подмигнула ему. — Ну что?  
  
— Труп в моё распоряжение на ночь на голопалубу — и я в деле.  
  
— Согласна. Можно и на большее время.  
  
— Нет, мать, это будет слишком скучно. Только ночь. Пора устроить этому кораблю демонстрацию силы. Сделка?  
  
— Совершена. А теперь — иди, — она поцеловала его в щёку и, развернув, вытолкнула из кабинета.  
  
Никакой нежности, никакого тепла в её прикосновении не было. Пустая формальность, призванная хоть немного поднять дух Уэсли перед тем, как ему придётся рисковать жизнью. Получилось не слишком хорошо. В большей степени потому, что он уже был воодушевлён перспективой наличия собственной лаборатории и материала, нежели потому, что её материнский поцелуй был настолько холоден, насколько возможно.  
  


***

  
  
Сердце билось спокойно и ровно. Он максимально контролировал себя. На крыше турболифта, в сконструированной собственноручно выемке, сидел энсин Ла Форж, ожидая полного закрытия двери.  
  
Рядом стояли мистер Логан и два его молодчика. На поясах у них были ножи и фазеры, недавно позаимствованные у вулканцев.  
Они успели забежать в лифт за секунду до того, как Уэсли скомандовал спуск на нужную палубу. Цели у них были вполне очевидные. Захватить в плен Уэсли и давить через него на его мать. Или убить, если она откажется оказать некоторую помощь. Они даже не подозревали, что сами вот-вот станут жертвой.  
  
Логан нажал на кнопку аварийной остановки. Уэсли, развернувшись спиной к двери, бросил:  
  
— Вы всё ещё можете не начинать.  
  
Ответом послужил направленный в его сторону нож. Это было очень глупым решением. В следующую секунду на одного из охранников Логана сверху свалился Джорди. Упав, он дал залп смертельным зарядом по второму. Уэсли, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством Логана, перехватил руку с оружием и нанёс удар между ног. Вырвал нож из рук и крикнул:  
  
— Оглуши его, он мне нужен живым!  
  
Джорди послушно перевёл фазер на оглушение и выстрелил. Логан обмяк, рухнул на пол. Уэсли как ни в чём не бывало нажал на кнопку лифта, и они медленно поехали вниз. Уже спокойнее он произнёс:  
  
— Позаботишься об этих двоих? Логана я оставлю себе.  
  
— А...  
  
— Живым он от меня не уйдёт, будь уверен, и место своё ты получишь. Мать всё знает.  
  
— Как скажешь, Уэсли.  
  
Мальчик, похоже, был очень наглый. Джорди он после первого знакомства не слишком понравился. Такой избавится — и не чихнёт потом. С другой стороны, то, что он угодит Уэсли, подразумевало, что он угодит и Беверли. Сотрудничество с ней для Ла Форжа было выгодно. Следовательно, и Уэсли нужно было услужить.  
  
Крашер догадывался, что Джорди вряд ли испытывал к нему симпатию. Но от него этого не требовалось. Только помощь его матери — а значит, и Уэсли. И пока сотрудничество было взаимовыгодным, Ла Форж должен был терпеть все его выходки. Когда оно перестанет быть таковым, от Джорди не будет требоваться даже жить. И Уэсли сам даст ему увольнительную.  
Но до этого было пока ещё очень далеко.  
  


***

  
  
Логан очнулся от чудовищной боли. Он находился в тёмной каюте. Свет лампы бил в глаза. И лишь порой его закрывал несносный мальчишка, стоявший перед Логаном в синем халате медика Звёздного Флота.  
  
— Не дёргайся, — приказал он. — И не сопротивляйся. Иначе будешь мучиться ещё очень долго. А так — я убью тебя быстро. Хорошо? — Уэсли улыбнулся так мило, как только мог. Произвело это должный эффект: на лице Логана отпечаталась гримаса страха. То, что нужно.  
  
Уэсли медленно вбивал допотопным молотком гвоздь в руку Логана. Гвоздь был большой, входил медленно, дробя кость, постоянно съезжая. Кровь струёй лилась с запястья, стекая на пол. Логан сдерживался с большим трудом.  
  
Он был привязан к икс-образному кресту намертво. Уэсли не смотрел в его глаза, только на то место, по которому бил. Когда гвоздь вошёл, наконец, в доску, он продолжил со второй рукой. И вновь железо раздробило  кость. Логан закричал. А Уэсли продолжал улыбаться. Даже не улыбаться — ухмыляться.  
  
С ногами Логана пришлось труднее. Кости были толстыми. Пробить их с первой попытки оказалось затруднительно. Поэтому Уэсли призвал себе на помощь дрель. Просверлив ровное отверстие чуть выше щиколотки, Крашер надел защитный костюм, включил лучи Рентгена так, чтобы ему было видно Логана насквозь, и продолжил методично вбивать гвозди. Сначала в одну ногу, потом в другую. Логан уже кричал от боли. Он не выдержал. Сдался. На Уэсли посыпались оскорбления, одно за другим. Тот даже не пытался отреагировать. Встал, оглядел Логана, кивнул, удовлетворённый результатами своей работы.  
  
— Ну вот, ты не вырывался, молодец. Пожалуй, стоит тебя вознаградить. Закончим с этим.  
  
Он снова взял в руки дрель и направил её прямо в сердце Логана. Тот снова закричал, но быстро затих. Каша из тканей не смогла перекачивать кровь по организму. Мозг умер через пять минут.  
  
— Компьютер, провести радиационную очистку помещения, — не хватало ему ещё подхватить лучевую болезнь. — Утилизировать молоток, дрель и защитный костюм, — подождав, пока одежда и инструменты не испарятся прямо с него, Уэсли взял нож Логана, который всё таскал за собой. Распорол форму и начал медленно выводить надпись на груди у своей жертвы. Кровь уже не брызгала на халат. Вот и хорошо. Отмывать не придётся.  
  
— Мать, — он нажал на значок-коммуникатор. — Я закончил, иду к тебе.  
  
— Приняла, — после небольшой паузы произнесла Беверли. — Молодец, Уэсли.  
  
— Рад стараться.  


  
***

  
  
На следующий день на всех экранах «Энтерпрайз» красовалось распятое тело Логана с аккуратно выведенной кровью фразой на теле: «Он напал на Крашера».  
  
В кресле главного инженера, улыбаясь, сидел Джорди Ла Форж.


End file.
